Plug in-type terminals are well known in the prior art and are used in various types of electrical apparatus for rapidly coupling the apparatus to electrical conductor lines. Once this plug in-type terminal is inserted into a unit, it is extremely difficult to remove the conductor wire. When it is desired to do so, it usually necessitates the insertion of a pointed instrument or the like, to attempt to effect release of the spring retainer blade from the conductor line. This aforesaid known operation of attempting to release the conductor line is time consuming and exasperating, and sometimes almost impossible. Compact electrical control switches for controlling an electric motor for use, for instance in portable electrical tools, appliances and the like, are a typical example of the environment wherein plug in-type terminals are conventionally utilized.